The management of endpoints of a data processing environment plays a key role in several contexts, especially in large organizations wherein the number of the endpoints may become very high (for example, up to some hundreds of thousands). For this purpose, various resource management tools are available for facilitating the management of the endpoints.
However, current approaches to management of endpoints are not scalable and reactive.